You belong with me
by fefe77777
Summary: A songfic X3 Couple is AustriaXFem!Prussia aka RoderichXGillian also a bit anti AustriaXHungry It's a highschool AU


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song You belong with me. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and the song You belong with me belongs to Taylor Swift.

Yosh! It's me again peeps. This is a AustriaXFem!Prussia song fic X3 For some reason this song has been stuck in my head so I decided to let the plot bunnies loose in my brain. Hope you guys enjoy it! X3 Oh and it's gonna be in Gillian's point of view. Gillian aka Fem!Prussia

You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset  
she's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I look up from my work when I hear muffled yelling coming from my laptop. I open it to see you yelling into your phone. You hang up with an exasperated sigh and look to your computer noticing the webcam was still on. I look with a worried expression. "Hey Roddy. You ok?" You smile a bit. "Ya, just tired of drama" you say.

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

I draw a quick frowning face on a page of my sketch book and hold it up. "Sorry" And gave you a real frown. You just shrug. I look back down to write to write something I'm pretty sure I'll never be able to say. Three simple words 'I love you'. I hold it up, but you already turned off the video chat. I just turn back to my stereo and turn up the music higher.

I sigh. 'What changed exactly Roderich? It's not like that skank of a girlfriend knows you like I do. The fact that you were picked on when we were little just cause' you just loved to play your piano. The days I kicked those bullies asses for calling you a 'sissy'. The days I'd just sit and listen to you practice or play a song you composed or even play along.'

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

'Who knew you'd become captain of the varsity football team and the head cheerleader as a girlfriend, how cliché. I mean really.' I sigh again and just turn in for the night.

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along, so why can't you see?  
you belong with me, you belong with me 

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

Next morning I'm sitting on a park bench near my house reading and I see you run up. I put my book down and notice you staring at me. "What is it Roderich?" You pull your hand up to the top. I duck my head down not being able to look at you. I can feel the blush taking over my face. You take out a few small pink flowers. I hear you say "Must've been from those trees" you laughed a bit. I'm thinking 'This is how it should be' I laughed a bit. "Well isn't this easy'

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers

I look up and smile, you smile right back. That smile of yours always did give me butterflies. I haven't seen it in a long time though. Out of nowhere Elizabeta, your girlfriend drives up in her car. She takes of her sunglasses and gives me this 'I'm better then you look'. You get up and get into her car and she pulls you in for a kiss. I look down into my lap. I really don't want to see you sucking face with your girlfriend. But I'm stupid and made a bad decision and looked up. You guys are just hugging now to my relief but hen she gave me the same snooty look from before. I just roll my eyes and look away. She shoves you into your seat, gives me one last look and drives off.

She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

A few days later and it's the night of the homecoming game. I'm in the bleachers with the rest of the band, cheering you on and banging on my snare. I look down to see Elizabeta in uniform cheering as well. I frown a bit. The play begins but ends just as quickly but not without our team gaining a few yards. Everyone gets a little more riled up, if that's even possible. The cheerleaders are at sidelines doing another one of their stupid cheers.

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Another play begins. There's more cheering then ever. You scour the winning goal. Your team mates run over and lift you up on their shoulders. You take off you helmet and cheer. We play a victory song and your girlfriend does a few flips. You go up to the sidelines to see her and she's flirting with that Hercules kid. I just sigh and look away in disgust. I open them again and look at you walking away, frustrated.

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

I'm back at home on my bed with my laptop open and I see you appear on the chat screen. "Are you going to the dance tonight Gillian?" you ask me. "No, I can't got to study" I frown a bit. You reply "I wish you were" and with that you grab your tux jacket and leave. I shuffle through my papers and find the page of my sketchbook I ripped out, the page saying 'I love you'. I sigh again. I have been doing that an awful lot as of late.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

I walk into the gym where the dance is being held. A path clears magically for me as I look for you. I really hope I don't look bad or anything. I can just feel and see the people staring at me. Our eyes meet and your mouth is gapping open a little which then turns into a smile. You start walking towards me.

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
all this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Your girlfriend grabs you "Where are you going" she asks. You glance over at me and give her a quick "Bye" and leave her. She yells "What!" and stares her mouth gapping like a fish. I pick up the ripped out page of my sketch book and unfold it.

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
you belong with me? 

You read it and pull out a folded piece of paper from you tux pocket. You unfold it. It reads exactly what mine says 'I love you' I smile. You smile too and give a nervous laugh. You walk closer toward me, I see you EX-girlfriend stomp off angrily. You hold me in a close embrace and we share a sweet kiss. We separate and I whisper "You belong with me".

DONE! That is the longest fic I have ever written o.o it's just a bit over 3 pages. I started this at like 11:48-ish now it's 1:44. Tired . . . But, I hoped you enjoyed it and please review! I guess it's almost bed time for me.


End file.
